A little thing called PRIVACY!
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: For those of you that are actually reading this part, Pim reads Phil's mind, finds out his secrets, tells the rest of the Diffy household, and so Phil is afraid they will tell Keely his secret!
1. Walk on By

_Every time you walk on by_

_I try to say something'_

_But end up with nothing'_

_Every time you walk on by_

She was just about to walk away from him. Not forever, just to another class, but the watcher knew that he didn't want her to go.

_I keep my cool_

_I pretend I'm not in_

_Every time you come too near_

_I'm such a fool cause_

_This love is true_

_And if I don't tell you_

_Someone else surely will_

"Keely?" Phil finally plucked up enough courage to say something.

Keely spun around and looked at him. "Yeah?"

_Everywhere I turn I see your face_

_Reminding me of a higher place_

_Every time you smile, Angels cry_

_Every time you walk on by_

"Um…" Phil couldn't get the words out. "Keely..."

Keely laughed. "Phil, kinda have my next class to get to..."

"Yeah. Sorry. Um…I'll tell you later," Phil said.

_I'm not the only_

_Feeling' lonely_

_Every time you walk on by_

_I try to say something'_

_But end up with nothing'_

_Every time you walk on by_

_Feeling' lonely_

"Okay Phil. Talk to you later," Keely said, and carried on walking.

Phil watched her until she turned the corner.

_If I ever see you again_

_This craziness must find an end_

_I look at you and I promise myself_

Phil turned and banged his head on his locker. "Why didn't I tell her?"

"Tell her what?" The watcher hissed.

_I'm not the only_

_Feeling' lonely_

_Every time you walk on by_

_I try to say something'_

_But end up with nothing'_

_Every time you walk on by_

A blonde haired guy came up and looked at Phil who was still muttering and banging his head on the locker. "Yo dude. What's up?"

"I couldn't tell her," Phil groaned.

The boy looked at Phil. "Tell who what?"

Phil looked at him evilly.

"Oh. Tell Keely you like, love her?" The boy grinned.

Phil slammed his head one more time, and a trace of a nod passed.

_I'm not the only_

_Feeling' lonely_

_Every time you walk on by_

_I try to say something'_

_But end up with nothing'_

_Every time you walk on by_

"Yes!" The watcher hissed, and clicked a button on the Wzrd. "Phil Diffy, you are going to wish you had never stolen my chocolate cake..."

And then Pim crept out of Phil's room, the Mind-Reader button on the Wizrd still faintly glowing.

_Every time you walk on by_

_Every time you walk on by_

_**This song is Walk on By sung by Gareth Gates. I dunno who wrote it...but it wasn't me.**_

_**I alsodon't own Phil of the Future. Although I wish I did. But I think everyone wishes that.** _


	2. Don't Treat me like a Fool

_It's been hard waking' up, waking' up to the truth_

_I've been so blind, couldn't see for love no._

_Tried my best to ignore it, wish the pain away_

_But just like tomorrow, its coming round again._

"Hello Phil!" Pim smiled sweetly as Phil walked into the kitchen the next morning.

Phil gulped. "Mom. Pim's being nice. I'm worried."

"Aaw, honey. You're her brother. You always think she's being horrible. She's a perfectly sweet girl," Barb smiled.

Pim smirked at Phil and gestured for him to sit down.

"Is this the revenge you promised me yesterday?" Phil asked, sitting down.

Pim smiled again.

"Stop smiling! I'm not used to it!" Phil cried.

_So darling, please don't treat me like a fool._

_Its been hard enough for me, getting over you_

_Darling please don't treat me like you do_

_I'll be damned if I am gonna let you_

_Damned if I don't forget you_

_So please don't treat me - like a fool._

Pim handed the milk to him. "So Phil. How's Keely?"

"Fine," Phil said warily, chewing his cereal carefully.

Pim wrinkled her nose. "Kissed her yet?"

"What?" Phil asked, spitting a mouthful of cereal. "Pim…what…how…what are you talking about"

Barb had frozen when she heard what her daughter had said. "Phil, honey. Is there something you're not telling us?"

_Thought I gave you the best, but it wasn't enough_

_You took advantage of my trusting heart_

_Tried my best to forgive you, did my best to forget_

_I am done with the tears and there are no regrets._

Pim laughed, as her brother went bright red. "No. Mom, it's Pim. When has she ever spoken any sense?"

"Pim. You're up," Barb asked, obviously wanting to know what was going on.

Pim smirked at Phil. "Mom…wait a minute. Phil, do you want to tell her why you have that bruise on your head? And who's your blonde idiot of a friend? And why haven't you told her yet?"

"Pim!" Phil cried, standing up. "I knew I heard someone in my room last night! Mom! She used the mind reader on me!"

_So darling, please don't treat me like a fool._

_Its been hard enough for me, getting over you Darling please don't treat me like you do_

_I'll be damned if I am gonna let you_

_Damned if I don't forget you_

_So please don't treat me - like a fool._

Barb pushed Phil back down onto his seat. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Well Pim can, seeing as she obviously knows everything," Phil muttered.

Pim smiled sweetly at Barb and then looked at Phil menacingly. "Phil loves Keely! Phil loves Keely!" She sung.

Phil got up. "I do not!"

Barb had a trace of a smile on her face as she told her son to sit down. "Phil. Sit down. Pim. How do you know this?"

Pim shrugged. "I used the mind reader on this moron. He so loves Miss Sunshine. He even said so himself. To that moron of a friend he has."

"Phil. Is this true?" Barb asked. Pim began nodding at Barb, and Phil threw a piece of cereal on the table as he got up.

"Why should I bother denying it. You've already made up your mind that it is true."

_I know I'll be reaching out to touch you in the night_

_Holding on to the memories, Cos you're not here to hold me tight_

_You lied when you told me, It hurt to be apart_

_When all the lying you're doing is in someone else's arms._

As Phil was about to walk out of the room, he bumped into Lloyd. "Phil! Son, wait. I have to talk to you all!"

"What?" Phil asked.

Lloyd turned to Pim. "What's his problem?"

"He's got a little crush on Keely," Barb smiled.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Why did I get the worst family in the world? Out of all the families I could have got, I had to get the one with the privacy entering sister, the 'he's jut got a little crush on Keely' mother and the father who won't give up when things are not going to happen!"

When he had left the room Pim grinned evilly. "So, what do you want to know about Phil next?"

"Pim respect your brother's privacy," Barb nudged her. "Now go to school." As Pim left, Barb turned to Lloyd. "And don't forget. You owe me ten dollars!"

_So darling, please don't treat me like a fool._

_Its been hard enough for me, getting over you_

_Darling please don't treat me like you do_

_I'll be damned if I am gonna let you_

_Damned if I don't forget you_

_So please don't treat me - like a fool._


	3. The One I Want

_**Sitting in my room last night**_

_**Staring at the mirror**_

_**I couldn't find a reason why**_

_**I couldn't be near her**_

Phil sat in his room. Pim hadn't shut up about his feelings for Keely ever since he had got home from school. His mother had been smiling at him, and his dad had been in the garage fixing the time machine. He couldn't stop thinking of Keely. It made him so mad that Pim had read his mind. And she hadn't been punished at all. If he had done the same thing, he would have been grounded. And the 21st century way. But he couldn't think of reason why he couldn't be with her. His dad would say it could cause time paradox, but surely the moment they got stranded in this century a paradox would have happened.

_**'Cause you are the one that started**_

_**To make me feel this way**_

_**And every night I'm thinking**_

_**About the words you'd say**_

Phil didn't think she had any idea that he liked her. Well she wouldn't have any idea until she came round again. Pim would take great delight in telling her. It was the sort of sister Pim was. Evil.

_**Pictures going through my mind**_

_**When we're together**_

_**All these long and sleepless nights**_

_**Will I ever get better**_

Unless maybe Pim wanted to use it to blackmail him. In which case, it was still evil, but he'd rather be Pim's slave, than have Keely reject him.

_**'Cause you are the one that started**_

_**To make me feel this way**_

_**And every night I'm thinking**_

_**About the words you'd say **_

_**'Cause you are the one that I want**_

He knew he loved her. Pim knew he loved her. His parents knew he loved her. Ironic really. The only one who didn't know, was Keely. He had always loved her he thought. Thinking back to when he first met her brought a smile to his face. She had been beautiful and amazing then. And now…she was even more beautiful and amazing.

_**Now you know how I feel**_

_**This love is forever**_

_**You make my life seem so unreal**_

_**Will I ever get better?**_

"Phil!" His mom yelled from downstairs. "There's someone here to see you"  
Phil groaned. It was probably Keely. She had been wondering what was wrong with him all day at school. He just wished he knew what his mother was saying downstairs.

**_'Cause you are the one that started_**

**_To make me feel this way_**

**_And every night I'm thinking_**

**_About the words you'd say_**

**_'Cause you are the one that I want_**

* * *

**_Ok...the last chapter had the song Don't Treat Me Like A Fool, sung by Blue. _**

**_This one is You're the one that I want by Green Day._**

**_I changed my mind about using some of my songs. _**


	4. One In This World

**_I've been searching for _**

**_A heart that needs a heart like mine _**

**_I've been reaching for _**

**_A hand that understands _**

**_I've been waiting for _**

**_Someone that I can love _**

**_That loves me _**

**_Loves me for the one that I am_**

"Hey Mrs. Diffy! Is Phil in?" I asked, when Mrs Diffy opened the door. Phil had been off with me all day, and I wondered why. So I had decided to ask him.

Mrs Diffy nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Phil! Someone to see you!"

Mrs Diffy was still staring at me with a colossal smile on her face. "Is something the matter Mrs. Diffy?"

"Nope. I'm fine!" Mrs Diffy grinned. I looked at her strangely, but then figured it was normal. The Diffy's were from the future. Maybe this was something they were used to…

Pim walked in, with a mouthful of something, and seeing me began to splutter. "Heya…Ke…Keely…" she laughed.

"What?" I asked, feeling my hair. There wasn't anything in it, was here? Not that Phil would notice. He never noticed me. Even though I desperately want him to. Via says it's because he's a guy. But lately it's like his mind has been other places.

_**Someone to hold me when **_

_**I'm lonely **_

_**Someone to keep the rain away **_

_**They say **_

_**They say**_

"So, Keely," Pim said, after she had recovered from her coughing fit. "What have you been up to?"

I was confused. "Um…nothing"

"How's my brother?" Pim asked.

I pointed up the stairs. "He's up there. Go ask him yourself"

"Phil! Get down here!" Barb called him again.

Pim grinned. "What, he hasn't told you yet?"

_**There's one in this world for everyone **_

_**One heart **_

_**One soul to walk besides you **_

_**One in this life to share your love **_

_**One touch **_

_**To touch the heart inside you **_

_**Wanna reach for each night **_

_**Wanna trust with your life **_

_**That's what I believe **_

_**You're the one **_

_**The one in this world for me**_

Now I was really confused. What was Phil going to tell me? Huh? I was sure he hadn't mentioned anything. I looked at Barb, who was looking at Pim, frantically shaking her head. "What have I missed here?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Barb said. "Pim, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

Pim groaned. "But mom..."

"Just a minute, it won't take long…" Barb said, pulling her daughter into the kitchen.

Was this something to do with why Phil was spacing out today? He just kept staring into space. Like I didn't exist. Via said it was because he was tired, or hungry. Owen agreed. But that's their opinion. I know Phil better than that. I just want to know what it is.

_**I've been praying that **_

_**Someone like you would rescue me **_

_**I've been hoping that I'll find my way to you **_

_**I've been dreaming that **_

_**Someday I'll finely find somebody **_

_**Somebody to make my dreams come true**_

I looked around. I dunno why. They do it in all the movies. Then I leaned closer to the kitchen door, which had now been closed.

"Pim! You cannot read your brother's mind, and then go telling his secrets," Barb was saying. Read Phil's mind? What?

I heard Pim groan. "But Mom…it's fun. And Little Miss Sunshine won't get what I'm talking about..."

"Pim! You just can't do it! Either Phil tells Keely, or she doesn't find out. It's not our job to tell her. Plus I doubt your brother would be happy if you told Keely. Right now, he's not speaking to any of us because of your little stunt at breakfast this morning," Barb told Pim.

This was making no sense. Why did Pim read Phil's mind? And what does he have to tell me? And why does Pim want to tell me? Unless…

_**Somebody to hold me when I'm lonely **_

_**Someone to give my whole world to **_

_**They say **_

_**They say**_

They came out of the kitchen suddenly, and I had to be quick to get back into my own space. Pim looked a bit suspicious, but otherwise, I figured I was okay.

_**There's one in this world for everyone**_

_**One heart **_

_**One soul to walk besides you **_

_**One in this life to share your love **_

_**One touch **_

_**To touch the heart inside you **_

_**Wanna reach for each night **_

_**Wanna trust with your life **_

_**That's what I believe **_

_**You're the one **_

_**The one in this world for me**_

Barb smiled sweetly at me. Then she called Phil for the third time. I shook my head. "He obviously doesn't want to come down. It's okay. Just tell him I came round."

"Oh, I will," Pim grinned evilly. I looked at her, and she looked back. She knew I'd been listening.

"Well, I'll just go. Thanks for trying Mrs. Diffy. Later Pim," I quickly made myself scarce.

_**Somebody to hold me when I'm lonely **_

_**Someone to tell my secrets to **_

_**Someone who's living for me only **_

_**Someone to give my whole world to **_

_**They say **_

_**They say **_

_**They say **_

_**They say**_

**_There's one in this world for everyone _**

**_One heart _**

**_One soul to walk besides you _**

**_One in this life to share your love _**

**_One touch _**

**_To touch the heart inside you _**

**_Wanna reach for each night _**

**_Wanna trust with your life _**

**_That's what I believe _**

**_You're the one _**

**_The one in this world for _**

**_You're the one _**

**_You're the one in this world for me _**

**_You're the one_**

As I left the house thoughts of Phil came flooding back into my head. I'd been wishing he'd start to like me, like I liked him. But that wasn't why he was acting weird. Phil wasn't the type of guy to fall in love with me. He liked brunettes who were clever. Like Alice Tuluca. Marla didn't count. He didn't want to go out with her. It just happened. Maybe they were close to fixing the time machine. I hope not. I don't want Phil to leave. Not yet. Not ever if I can help it. I carried on walking, trying to think of something other than Phil. It was hard though. Really hard.

* * *

Okay, that chapter was in Keely's POV, because I didn't mention it at the start. Although you probably guessed it.

That song was One in this World, by Haylie Duff. That's Hilary Duff's sister. For those who didn't know...

I own POTF. Beep Damn lie detector! No, I do not own POTF...cries


	5. Obviously

"Oh Phil?" Pim went into his room, and evil grin on her face.

Phil rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell her, did you? Oh, god…you did..."

"Relax. Mom says I have to 'Respect your privacy'" Pim said, putting air quotes around privacy. "But I'm going to have a little fun."

Phil groaned. "Fun? Define your meaning of fun."

"Blondie knows something is going on. She was eavesdropping on mom telling me to shut my mouth. So, I'm going to toy with her mind a little…" Pim grinned.

Phil looked at Pim. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because, the more fun I have, the closer she'll get to finding out. And that will be my revenge. Hopefully, you'll get together some of that courage Dad says you have, and tell her before she works it out herself," Pim laughed. "Which, knowing Barbie, will be in a couple of years. You might just have time to tell her before we leave."

Phil got up. "You and I both know that Dad is never going to fix the time machine. We're staying here."

Pim shrugged. "Then all the more time to mess with her head. See you, lover boy."

Phil collapsed on his bed.

**_Recently I've been,_**

**_Hopelessly reaching _**

**_Out for this girl,_**

**_Who's out of this world._**

**_Believe me_**

Phil walked into school the next day tired. He wanted to know what mind tricks Pim would be playing on Keely. He was worried already. He didn't want Keely to get hurt, but he also didn't want her to find out. It was obvious she didn't feel that way.

"Phil!" Via called. "Phil, I have to talk to you"

Phil turned around. "What?"

"Okay, well, it's about Keely…" Via began.

Phil panicked. "What? Pim's got to her already? What has she done?" And he ran off, in search of Pim and Keely.

"Actually, she wanted me to tell you, she can't meet up tonight…she's got a date…" Via whispered to herself.

_**She's got a boyfriend **_

_**He drives me round the bend **_

_**Cos he's 23 **_

_**He's in the marines **_

_**He'd kill me**_

"Hey Phil!" Keely grinned as Phil ran up the hallway.

Phil smiled. "Keely, Pim didn't get to you! Wait, did she say anything? About me?"

"Phil, what are you talking about?" Keely laughed. "I haven't seen Pim since yesterday."

Phil sighed with relief. "Oh, okay then"

"But now you're here. I can't meet up with you tonight," Keely started.

Phil's heart sank. "Why?"

"I kind of…" Keely looked at the ground. "Have a date."

Phil tried not to let on how crushed he was. "Oh. Well, okay then. I'll just stay at home."

_**But so many nights now **_

_**I find myself thinking about her now **_

_**'Cause obviously,**_

_**She's out of my league **_

_**But how can I win **_

_**She keeps dragging' me in and I know I never will be good enough for her **_

_**No, no **_

_**Never will be good enough for her**_

Phil turned away to walk to his next class, but Keely grabbed his shoulder. "Phil? Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

**_Gotta escape now _**

**_Get on a plane now _**

**_Off to L.A and that's where I'll stay, for two years._**

**_I'll put it behind me _**

**_Go to a place where she cant find me_**

"Phil. When I came round to yours last night…well it all seemed a bit weird," Keely said.

Phil faked a smile.

"I mean, weirder than usual," Keely smiled back.

Phil shook his head. "I wonder why"

"Well, I heard your mom say you had to tell me something. You're not going…back are you?" Keely asked. She had hoped he would say no, and then tell her what she really hoped he'd say.

Phil shrugged. "Nope. We're not going back. I don't think we'll ever be going back. I can't think what mom would be talking about."

Keely's heart sunk a little, but she put on a smile. "Oh. Good. Well, I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

**_'Cause obviously,_**

**_She's out of my league,_**

**_I'm wasting' my time _**

**_'Cause she'll never be mine I know I never will be good enough for her._**

**_No, no _**

**_Never will be good enough for her _**

**_She's out of my hands _**

**_And I never know where I stand _**

**_Cos I'm not good enough for her _**

**_He's good enough for her_**

Phil watched her walk away , and then meet up with some guy outside of her classroom. That would be him. The guy she was going out with. He didn't deserve Keely. But apparently he was better than him. Phil shook his head. He didn't stand a chance. No way, no how. Then he walked away to his class, trying hard not to think of Keely. Thinking of her, just broke his heart even more.

_**'Cause obviously,**_

_**She's out of my league,**_

_**I'm wasting' my time **_

_**'Cause she'll never be mine I know I never will be good enough for her**_

_**No, no **_

_**Never will be good enough for her**_

* * *

_Iknow some of you wanted to know why Phil didn't come down and why Keely didn't go up. Keely didn't go up, because it was Phil's room. He could have been getting changed in there or something, so she wanted to wait for him to invite her in. Phil didn't come down because that would be more blackmail for Pim. Or so he thought. Pim knows now that he definitely likes her, as he was embarrassed to go downstairs. Well that's basically it…_

_I don't own POTF…I don't own POTF…cries_

_That song was by McFly, and it was called Obviously._


	6. Loner in Love

_**It was an amazing end to the perfect day **_

_**Sun sinking low in the sky **_

_**We sat and watched all the dolphins swim in the bay **_

_**That crazy look in your eye**_

Phil sat in his class before lunch, not listening. He was pretty sure the guy behind him was Keely's boyfriend. He couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking of Keely. His mind kept bringing up pictures of her in his head, and he couldn't get rid of them. He looked at the board behind the teacher and tried to listen to what she was saying, but it made no sense. Nothing made sense anymore.

_**We ran in slow motion over the sand **_

_**Into the ocean holding your hand **_

_**But then it gets hazy **_

_**And I lose you and then that's when**_

Phil was so wrapped up in thinking of Keely, that when the teacher rapped on his desk, he jumped. "Mr Diffy. Do you know the answer?" She asked.

Phil had no idea. He just said the first word that came into his head. "Um…Keely?"

"So you're saying the square root of pi, is Keely?" The teacher asked.

The class sniggered, and Phil could see Keely's new boyfriend fuming. He shrugged, and kept his head down.

_**I wake up scared to phone her **_

_**Realise I'm a loner in love **_

_**It's still the same old story **_

_**Tears of morning glory no luck **_

_**That's the reason why my life sucks, very much **_

_**Being a loner in love**_

'I did not just do that. Why did I say Keely? It was a math lesson. I could've said any number, but no, I had to say Keely,' Phil thought. People were still laughing at him, and Keely's latest boyfriend was getting madder by the second. The bell went, and Keely's boyfriend stalked up. Phil gulped. What had he done?

_**The next day I ran into your current boyfriend **_

_**Told him what we did last night **_

_**Before my story had even got to the end **_

_**He challenged me to a fight **_

_**I ran in slow motion away from him **_

_**But he caught up with me, kicked my teeth in **_

_**Now I've got no chance 'cause I can't even grin **_

_**No nothing's changed and**_

"What was that about?" Keely's boyfriend asked.

Phil faked innocence. "What was what about"

"Keely…" The boy mimicked. "You do know I'm dating her, right"

Phil nodded.

"Well then why are you always following her around?" The boy asked, livid now.

Phil was confused. "I'm her best friend"

"Well, not for much longer. I'm going to make her stop seeing you. You obviously like her as more than your best friend, and I don't like that," And with that the boy walked away.

_**I'm way too scared to phone her **_

_**Realise I'm a loner in love **_

_**It's still the same old story **_

_**Tears of morning glory no luck **_

_**That's the reason why my life sucks, very much **_

_**Being a loner in love**_

"Keely!" Pim ran up to her brother's crush and smiled.

Keely looked around ,and then back at Pim. "Wow, you called me Keely".

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I know why my brother is acting weirder than usual. But my mom says I'm not allowed to tell you," Pim grinned.

Keely narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"Look, my brother is a bit mixed up. He doesn't know if he wants to be friends with you anymore. But that's all I know. I'm sure there's more to the story," Pim said, trying to act sympathetic. "And he told me to give you this." She handed Keely a note.

Then she was gone, leaving Keely standing, alone and sad in the hallway.

_**We ran in slow motion over the sand **_

_**Into the ocean holding your hand **_

_**But then it gets hazy **_

_**And I lose you and then that's when**_

_Keely,_

_I suck at poetry _

_Laugh like a mule _

_Only eat junk food _

_Via says I'm not cool _

_Everyone say I'm a loser _

_You deserve a better best friend _

_Owen will be there for you _

_Until the very end_

Keely looked at the letter, and instantly became confused. What did it mean? It made no sense. It was confusing. She shoved the letter in her pocket, and went to lunch.

_**I wake up scared to phone her **_

_**Realise I'm a loner in love **_

_**It's still the same old story **_

_**Tears of morning glory no luck **_

_**That's the reason why my life sucks, very much **_

_**Being a loner in love **_

_**Being a loner in love, you know that it sucks**_

* * *

**If you don't understand the note, then look down it...**

**If you didn't understand that, then you don't deserve to know it. **

**Busted - Loner in Love**

**Don't own POTF...**


	7. Crash World

_**Crash **_

_**That was you and me **_

_**Started out so innocently **_

_**Shattered on the ground **_

_**I hear the sound**_

"Keely!" Her new boyfriend called from down the hallway.

Keely smiled as she ran up to him. She wished that he was Phil, but he was still cute. "What's up Dean?"

"I'll tell you what's up. Phil Diffy," Dean said, menacingly.

Keely's face dropped. Had Via told him? No, Via wouldn't do that. "What about him?"

"You're not to see him. Anymore. Okay?" Dean said.

_**Crash **_

_**Ringing in my ears **_

_**I still feel the sting of my tears **_

_**Someone wake me **_

_**I can't seem to break free**_

Keely had to think. A boyfriend, who she only agreed to go out with because she wanted to get over Phil. Or Phil. It wasn't that hard when she laid it out in front of her. "No."

"What did you say?" Dean asked, shocked.

Keely shook her head. "No, it's not okay. I can't not see Phil. But I can not see you."

"You're making a big mistake," Dean said.

Keely laughed. "No. I don't think I am."

_**Go on **_

_**Get out of my head **_

_**I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe **_

_**Am I alive or just dead **_

_**I've been stumbling in the dark **_

_**Living in a crash world**_

At lunch, Keely looked around the cafeteria. Phil was sitting on his own, toying with a plate of what looked like mouldy fruit. She wished he'd notice her. For something other than his best friend. Or that he'd get out of her head.

_**Hush **_

_**Don't say one more word **_

_**At this point the truth seems absurd **_

_**Cause who we were **_

_**Is gone forever**_

"Hey Phil!" Keely smiled, standing over him. "What's u?p"

Phil looked up at her, and then looked down again. It hurt to look at her. Knowing that he would never be with her.

"Phil?" Keely asked, confused.

Phil rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Phil, are you okay?" Keely sat down. "You've been out of it all week."

Phil shook his head. "I'm fine. Just fine and dandy. Never been better." Then he got up, put his lunch in the bin and left, leaving Keely sitting hurt at the table.

_**Crash **_

_**Underneath the fears **_

_**Everything's so twisted and weird **_

_**Someone save me **_

_**I can't seem to break free**_

Phil felt so bad as he walked out of the cafeteria. He wanted to tell Keely, but he was sure her boyfriend would beat him up this time. It wasn't fair. What had he ever done to deserve this? Falling in love with his best friend wasn't a crime.

"Hey, bro," Pim smiled at him evilly.

Phil groaned. "What did you do?"

_**Go on **_

_**Get out of my head **_

_**I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe **_

_**Am I alive or just dead **_

_**I've been stumbling in the dark**_

_**Living in a crash world **_

_**Crash world**_

"I gave Little Miss Sunshine a note. That I said was from you," Pim smiled.

Phil's eyes widened. "What did it say?"

"That's for me to know, and you to wonder about," Pim grinned, and walked off, ignoring Phil's pleads to come back.

_**Slow motion **_

_**Devastation **_

_**Should've seen it coming **_

_**But I couldn't do nothing **_

_**Emotion **_

_**Desperation **_

_**Someone save me **_

_**I can't seem to break free**_

Keely sat at the cafeteria table with Via. "He was just really mean to me. And Pim told me that this note was from him. But I don't understand it."

She handed Via the note and Via studied it for a few minutes. Then it dawned on her. "Keel, you do know what this means, right?"

_**Go on **_

_**Get out of my head **_

_**I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe **_

_**Am I alive or just dead **_

_**I've been stumbling in the dark **_

_**Living in a crash world**_

* * *

**I just made up the guy Keely went out with. He's not important. **

**I wish I owned POTF. Maybe a fairy will come and make my wish come true one day. Even though it probably won't happen. **

**That song was Crash World - Hilary Duff.**

**Three chapters in one day, you lucky people. I might post another if you're extra good!**

****


	8. Gotta get over you

**_She was looking kind of sad and lonely,  
And I was thinking to myself if only,  
She'd give me a smile but,  
It's not going to happen that way_**

Phil hoped all through the next lesson that Keely would turn and smile at him. He half knew it wasn't going to happen. But he still hoped it would. The only thing he didn't understand was that she kept looking at a scrap piece of paper and smiling. Probably from her boyfriend.

**_So I took it upon myself to ask her,  
Would you like company and maybe after,  
We could talk a while but,  
I just don't know what to say_**

After class he walked over to her. He had to tell her what he felt before she went out on her date. "Um…Keely?"

"Huh?" Keely snapped out of her trance and looked at Phil. "Oh…hi Phi.l"

Phil looked at his hands. "Um…Keel, do you want to come round tonight? You know, before your date?"

"What date?" Keely asked. "Oh, you mean with Dean? Not going."

**_Coz you've got everything that I want,  
And I just cant explain so,  
Help me babe, I got to get over you_**

"What?" Phil asked. He had to make sure he had heard it right. "You're not going on the date with Dean? Why not?"

Keely laughed. "Why, do you want me to go?"

Phil shook his head. He didn't want her to go out with such a load, but this time instead of denying he was jealous, he knew he had been jealous about him going out with her.

_**Now and then she looks in my direction,  
I'm hoping for a sign of her affection,  
But she's in denial and,  
She's got some worries today but I think if she'll give me a chance,  
I'll pleasantly surprise but,  
Help me babe I got to get over you..**_

"Okay Phil. I've just got to go home first. I've got something to sort out," Keely smiled, secretly. Like she knew something.

Phil smiled, but inside he was panicking. Had Pim told her something? No. She wanted to mess with her mind first. "So I'll see you tonight? At mine?"

Keely nodded, and watched as he walked out of the classroom. Then she pulled out the note again. When Via had told her what it meant, she had felt so happy. So, so, so, so happy. It was amazing. And tonight she'd be telling him the same thing.

**_She has everything that she wants and,  
I just cant explain so,  
Help me babe I got to get over,  
Help me babe I got to get over,  
Help me babe I got to get over you

* * *

_**

**Um...I don't own POTF...do I have to keep saying this? **

**McFly-Got to get Over You...dont own that either.**

**If you guys haven;t guessed yet, the note, If you read the first letters of each line, it says I LOVE YOU. Okay? The note makes no sense what so ever apart from that. It doesn't mean she was going out with Owen. Basically it was a bunch of rubbish except the first letters. Okay? **

**Pim gave Keely the letter, not bargaining on her showing Via and Via actually understanding it. She thought Keely wouldn't get it, which she wouldn't have unless Via pointed it out. That means no offence to Keely though!**


	9. Beautiful Soul

_**I don't want another pretty face **_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Keely sat in her room, curling her freshly washed hair. She had on her good-luck outfit. Her blue sheer jumper with a dark blue embroidered top under it. Her blue skirt looked great with it. She had only bought this outfit because Phi had said he liked the colour blue. Since then it had almost been her good luck outfit. Which was why she was wearing it tonight. She needed all the luck she could get.

**_I know that you are something special _**

**_To you I'd be always faithful _**

**_I want to be what you always needed _**

**_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_**

"Phil! Little Miss Sunshine is here!" Pim called, and then stood smiling at Keely. "What did the note say?"  
Keely smiled. "You mean, you didn't read it? What a great sister are you? I would so read my big brothers personal stuff."  
"What can I say?" Pim smiled. "I'm perfect."  
Keely shook her head. "Well, I don't think I should tell you what the note said. It's your brother's private stuff."  
"Oh, okay then," Pim tried to smile. Why was she being so secretive? The blondie hadn't actually understood the note had she? If she had Phil would kill her. But she wasn't clever enough to get it. So why wouldn't she just tell her what it said? Even though she already knew. She had written it. But she had wanted to see Keely fall to pieces and then watch her face when Phil told her. If he told her. She walked into the kitchen, trying to stop the voices arguing in her head.

_**I don't want another pretty face **_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold **_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

Keely smiled as she followed Phil into his room. "So…why did you want me here?"

"I just wanted to talk to my best friend," Phil smiled. It was killing him. He couldn't tell her. He hadn't got the guts to do it.

"Was it about the letter?" Keely asked, smiling, that sweet smile he always gave in to.

Phil was confused. "What letter?"

_**You might need time to think it over **_

_**But I'm just fine moving forward **_

_**I'll ease your mind **_

_**If you give me the chance **_

_**I will never make you cry c'mon lets try**_

"The letter. That you gave Pim to give to me. That told me…" Keely trailed off at the look on his face. "You didn't give her any letter did you?"  
Phil shook his had. "Whatever that letter said, I didn't mean it. Honestly."  
"You didn't?" Keely asked, hurt. Phil shook his head. "Well then I have nothing more to say," Keely said, and ran downstairs.

_**I don't want another pretty face **_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold **_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

"Keely!" Phil ran after her, and caught up with her along the path. "What's up?"

Keely kept walking. Or half running…

"Keel. I didn't mean whatever was in that letter. Why are you crying Keel?"

Keely turned around, tears streaming down her face. "So, when you said you loved me in that letter you didn't mean it?"

Phil stopped dead. "Pim said she didn't say anything!"

_**Am I crazy for wanting you **_

_**Baby do you think you could want me too **_

_**I don't wanna waste your time **_

_**Do you see things the way I do **_

_**I just wanna know that you feel it too **_

_**There is nothing left to hide**_

"What?" Keely asked, confused. The wither of hope inside her flared like a flame.

Phil realised what he had just said. "Pim didn't tell you. In the note? What note? Did Pim give you a note?"

Keely watched Phil as he tried to correct what he had just said. He was so cute when he was confused. "Pim gave me a note. At lunch that I didn't get at first, but then Via told me what it meant. Pim said it was from you."

"What did it say?" Phil asked. "I didn't write it. Pim did. Can I see it?"

Keely pulled out a much-read letter and handed it to him. But inside she was confused. He hadn't written it. Pim had. But why did he say 'Pim told me she hadn't said anything?

"What does it mean?" Phil asked.

_**I don't want another pretty face **_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold **_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste**_

**_I want you and your soul _**

**_I don't want another pretty face _**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold _**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste _**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

Keely leaned over and pointed out the words she had read over and over again. "If you read the first letter of every line, it says I love you." She looked at Phil's face an her heart dropped. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You obviously don't. It was just Pim, being Pim. And I didn't mean to cry. I mean, I don't care…"

Keely began to walk away, but Phil grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

"What?" Keely asked, a tear in her eye.

Phil looked at the floor. "I wish I had written this note."

"What do you mean?" Keely asked. Did it mean what she thought it meant?

Phil looked her in the eye and smiled. "It means…I do love you Keels."

* * *

Okay, I might make two more chapters...I maybe will make more if I get anymore ideas...

Jesse McCartney - Beautiful Soul. I love this song. Does anyone else? I love this song! It rocks!

A lot of Pheeliness in the next chappy! I promise! Although this one got good at the end! lol!


	10. A Moment Like This

**_What if I told you it was all meant to be? _**

**_Would you believe me, would you agree? _**

**_Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think _**

**_I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now_**

Keely froze for a minute. "Say that again..."

"I love you Keely," Phil said more confidently. She looked up at the sky, which had gone dark. Then she laughed. Laughed and spun around.

"Keely?" Phil asked. He had hoped she wouldn't laugh at him when he told her, and now here she was laughing.

Keely stopped spinning and looked at Phil. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that. You have no idea."

_**A moment like this **_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this **_

_**Some people search forever for that one special kiss **_

_**I cant believe its happening to me **_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

"What?" Phil asked. "What?"

Keely smiled. "I love you too Phil. I have for ages. I just was too afraid to admit it. But then I got that note. And everything changed."

Phil grinned. "So…what do we do now?"

"I honestly don't know," Keely laughed. "Wow, you think I would've thought past you telling me you loved me."

Phil laughed. "Yeah. Me too. And I've had plenty of time to think about it"

"So, is that why you've been off all week?" Keely asked.

Phil looked embarrassed. "Yeah. Plus I was scared that Pim would reveal something. Or mom. Or dad"

"Huh?" Keely asked. She was confused, but she loved feeling like this.

Phil smiled. "Pim used the mind-reader on me, and found out about me loving you. So she told mom and mom told dad…and so I got really scared that they'd let onto you"

"Well Pim did," Keely laughed.

Phil smiled. "But I guess I should be thanking her. Right?"

**_Everything changes, but beauty remains _**

**_Something so tender I cant explain _**

**_Well I may be dreaming but until I awake _**

**_Can we make the dream last forever? _**

**_And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this_**

"Yeah. I guess you should," Keely smiled. "I mean, if it weren't for her, I'd still be accepting dates with weird guys, and you'd be locked in your room."

Phil laughed. "I guess we've wasted a load of time, just thinking about us going out"

"So, we should make up that time?" Keely smiled, shyly.

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _**

**_Some people search forever for that one special kiss _**

**_I cant believe its happening to me _**

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_**

Keely held her breath. Was it now that she'd wake up, and realise it was all a dream? Or were her dreams about to come true?

_**The speed of waiting love of all **_

_**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall **_

_**So let me tell you this **_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...**_

Phil could hardly believe it. This morning he'd woken up, thinking today he'd have to watch Keely, and know that he still wouldn't be with her. And now…thanks to Pim's meddling, here he was. About to kiss her.

_**Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this **_

_**Some people search forever for that one special kiss **_

_**I cant believe its happening to me **_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

Keely leaned, forward, and so did Phil. Both looked a little embarrassed, but happy. And when their lips touched, Keely and Phil both knew, it was meant to be.

"Phil!" A voice shouted angrily from the doorway, obviously not seeing the scene in front of her yet. And when she did…well…

* * *

**I have more ideas now, so about 4-5 more chapters...kk?**

**A moment like this - Kelly Clarkson...**

**Don't own POTF...although I do in my dreams!**


	11. What Dreams are Made Of

_**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?**_

_**I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright**_

They broke apart at the sound of Pim screeching. "What? You weren't supposed to get together. Little Miss Sunshine was supposed to hate you, and then I wouldn't have to go through this nauseating kissing."

"Pim?" Barb came running to the door, followed by Lloyd. "What is going on here?"

Pim pointed to Phil and Keely, who were standing on the path, trying not to laugh at Pim's outburst. Barb gasped, seeing Phil's hand entwined in Keely's.

**_When I see you smiling, I go _**

**_Oh, oh, oh _**

**_I would never want to miss this _**

**_'Cause in my heart I know what this is_**

"Phil…Keely…what?" Barb asked. "Lloyd, what is this?"

Lloyd held out his sandwich. "It's baloney. Want a bite?"

"No. I don't want a bite. Phil, why was your sister screaming a minute ago?" Barb asked.

Keely began to laugh. But at the look Phil gave her she tried to muster it. "Sorry..."

**_Hey now _**

**_Hey now _**

**_This is what dreams are made of _**

**_Hey now _**

**_Hey now _**

**_This is what dreams are made of _**

**_I've got somewhere I belong _**

**_I've got somebody to love _**

**_This is what dreams are made of_**

"Mom, it's Pim. She can't stand anything nice," Phil looked at Keely and smiled.

Keely nodded. "Or anything really nice. Really, really nice. Like, Phil's smile."

"Or Keely's laugh," Phil looked at her.

Barb still looked puzzled. "What?"

"They…they were…" Pim gasped, still trying to erase the image from her mind.

Lloyd carried on eating his sandwich.

_**Have you ever wondered what life is about?**_

_**You could search the world and never figure it out **_

_**You don't have to sail the oceans **_

_**No, no, no **_

_**Happiness is no mystery **_

_**It's here now it's you and me**_

"They were what Pim?" Barb asked, a trace of a smile on her face. No, it wouldn't have happened so soon. But the holding hands…the compliments…the smiles…

"They were kissing!" Pim choked.

Lloyd spat out his sandwich.

_**Hey now **_

_**Hey now **_

_**This is what dreams are made of **_

_**Hey now **_

_**Hey now **_

_**This is what dreams are made of **_

_**I've got somewhere I belong **_

_**I've got somebody to love **_

_**This is what dreams are made of**_

"What?" Lloyd asked.

Barb turned to Phil. "Phil, is this true?"

"I guess so…" Phil smiled.

Keely laughed. "I think so"

"Maybe…" Phil carried on.

Keely looked innocent. "And maybe not."

_**Open your eyes **_

_**This is what dreams are made of **_

_**Shout to the sky **_

_**This is what dreams are made of**_

"Mom, can I take Keely out on the Skyak?" Phil asked.

Pim shook her head. "No mom, he was kissing her. Who knows what they'll get up to…alone…on a Skyak…eew"

Barb hit her daughter's arm. "Sure you can sweetie. Here."

She threw the Skyak ball to him and smiled.

_**Then I see you smiling, I go **_

_**Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Yesterday my life was duller **_

_**Now everything's technicolour**_

Keely watched in awe as the Skyak formed. She had seen it hundreds of times, but it still looked amazing. Then she grinned at Phil as he got on, and then she got on behind him. "Where do you want to go Keels?" Phil asked. "The whole world is at your hand"

Keely thought for a minute. "Anywhere. As long as I'm with you, I'll be great."

Pim gagged.

"Honey, be back in an hour," Barb called. "It's late already"

Phil smiled. "Will do mom. Later Pim"

"Oh, yeah. Pim. Thanks for giving me that note. It really brought me and Phil together," And Keely kissed him one more time, just to see the horrified look on Pim's face. Oh, and because it felt so great finally being able to kiss him.

Barb looked at Pim horrified. "Pim, I told you not to get involved. Although, it made this happen. But don't do it again."

"So I made these two nauseating lovebirds get together? What have I done?" Pim cried.

Phil shook his head, and laughed along with Keely. "Let's go."

And the couple flew into the distance, the whole world in their hands.

_**This is what dreams **_

_**This is what dreams are made of **_

_**This is what dreams are made of **_

_**I've got somewhere I belong **_

_**I've got somebody to love **_

_**This is what dreams are made of **_

_**This is what dreams **_

_**What dreams are made of**_


End file.
